Invasion
by Anneliza
Summary: Canada comes over to tell France his big news and doesn't notice that something's wrong. Will he before it's too late?


"Papa!" came a light a cheerful voice. There was no reply. "Papa?"

"O-Oui?" the Frenchman forced out.

The Canadian stepped into his father's room, a little surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"I was sleeping."

He yawned.

"Oh…sorry. Good night."

Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled, "N-Non. I am awake now. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing important. Sleep."

He sat up and pat the spot next to him.

"Come here mon petit."

Matthew crossed to his side.

He smiled at him.

"Now. What is the problem?"

"There is no problem. It's good news!"

Sighing at the thought, he rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Do I want to know?"

"We're moving to Moscow!"

He sighed. "Send moi a postcard s'il vous plait."

"Of course!"

He smiled.

"I doubt I will be able to visit you but I will miss you dearly."

He hugged him.

Matthew hugged him back.

"Why won't you be able to visit me?"

"My boss. He's thinking about shutting down travel between France and several countries…including Angleterre…"

"That's not fair!"

He nodded.

"Oui…but he thinks it's for the best and I can't change his mind." He rubbed his chest, distracted. "He thinks it will be safer for everyone in France…"

"Well he's wrong. What about world meetings?! Will you not be able to attend them?!"

Looking away, he shook his head.

"I'm actually…" He mumbled, "On house arrest…"

"Why?!"

"Because of a small threat…and attack…it scared my boss and now I'm not allowed to leave mon maison."

Matthew sighed.

"Asshole."

He nodded and laid down on his back.

"I'm surprised you were even let in. Angleterre was turned away. He told me through a text before they took my phone away."

"That asshole. Maybe Ivan can set him straight!'

He sat up quickly.

"Don't! That will set his mind and I will be stuck here forever! He'll see it as a threat!"

"He can't control your freedom. Ivan can prove that to him."

"Just let it go…" He looked down. "I'm used to being alone…"

"But Papa!"

"Just…don't. He'll die eventually or a new election will give me a new boss and things will change. I can deal with this for now." He looked up at him, more than a little desperate. "Just send me that postcard…s'il vous plait?"

"O-Okay Papa…"

He smiled weakly.

"I'll visit you when this is over." He reached forward and took his hand* "Je promets."

Matthew nodded.

"Ok."

Suddenly Francis started coughing hard and hurried out of the bed and to the bathroom, hand over his mouth.

"Papa? You ok?"

Spitting blood into the sink, he called back "O-Oui!" He pulled the door closed, but it didn't shut, and pulled his shirt off, seeing blood-soaked bandages. "Merde."

"P-Papa?! What happened?"

He quickly pulled his shirt back on.

"N-Nothing!"

"Papa! Tell me!"

"I said there was a small attack, oui? Well it was in Pari and I think there was just another." Laughing weakly, he mumbled, "My boss thinks that if I stay here I won't get hurt. Idiot."

"Papa…you need to tell your boss about this!"

"I can't. He wouldn't listen anyway." He pulled bandages out from under the sink. "Plus I can take care of this myself."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, beginning to pull the wet bandages off.

"I can manage. I just wish I knew who was attacking."

"I'm sorry…"

He hugged him with one arm, keeping the bloody side away from him.

"C'est d'accord."

"Maybe I could see about finding the person."

He put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Leave it alone. I do not want you hurt."

Matthew shook head.

"I want to know!"

"So do I but I am not going to let you get hurt. I can deal with…" He motioned to the bandages. "This. I do not want you to aussi."

"But I want to help."

"Je sais but please do not. I cannot stand the thought of you going through this too."

"I won't get hurt! I swear!"

He shook his head.

"I cannot take that chance. Please do no-" He started coughing again and slid to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Papa!" Matthew tried to help but Francis just kept coughing until his eyes shut and he stopped moving. "P-Papa?" he asked, scared. "P-Papa?!" He quickly checked for a pulse but found none. "PAPA!" he screamed as he realized his father had died before him; blood still seeping out of his mouth.

AN: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CHANGE THAT!  
(sorry. I'm just sick of having to continue one-shots because people demand that I have to...don't even suggest it! When you do, I start thinking! Don't make me do that! It makes me keep writing!)

Anyway! Did you like it? I hope you did. I hope it didn't upset you or anything.

This is just a little piece to keep you all sated while I work on other things. Hope you can all wait patiently now. :D

See ya soon!


End file.
